Son Goku's Best
by TheGhostOfLegend
Summary: Goku and an Uchiha have a baby. Maybe he will surpass the nine tails. After God Saga and Chi-Chi is dead. Rated T for language in Naruto. (Read Chapter 7)
1. Chapter 1:The strongest five year old

**I own absolutely nothing, besides the character I created and a tiny bit of this story because this mainly follows the series.**

* * *

><p><strong>On this special day, a soon to be hero's birth took place in Kohanagakure's hospital.<strong>

The medical ninja held a little baby whose hair style mainly follows Goku's but was five inches longer, had an extra bang, and was way spikier. His eye color like every Saiyan's were black with a little red tint to it. Goku smiled at his son as he opened his eyes up at Goku. Unlike normal babies he did not cry. He look straight at Goku and leaped over to him. Everyone was surprised at this. Goku then put the thought out of his mind guess it was because of Saiyan genes. Goku had caught the double raven haired boy. The Uchiha looked up at Goku and asked, "what should we name him?" Goku thought about it for a moment. After thinking for so long he said, "How about Kiminaru." The Uchiha smiled, "Yeah. Son Kiminaru Uchiha." He smiled at the name. Kiminaru laughed at his new name. His Saiyan genes enhanced his understanding of things. Even though Goku hadn't learned a single thing. The doctors offered clothing for the baby. After putting them on Kiminaru, the Uchiha was allowed o leave because she had nothing wrong with her after the birth of Kiminaru. Soon after Goku flew both to Uchiha residence, he felt extream pain. He fell and just laid there. The Uchiha chief and his wife, the woman who gave birth to Kiminaru, plus Itachi, a teen who hand about ten strands of dark grey hair hanging in front of his forehead with the regular Uchiha clothing on, rushed to his side. The chief had rushed in to check on his grandchild.(**I don't like the Idea of having Goku taking the guys wife so let's use an unmarried Uchiha. Also this takes place after Gods Saga, Goku becomes a legitimate God and outlived ChiChi.**)"Mister Son Goku, your visiting hours are up," an ancient looking woman wearing witch attire said. Goku struggled to get up from one knee. "Okay, okay. I will never get used to that." Goku was taken by sparks of light. Kiminaru looked up at the sky and cried.

* * *

><p>Two months since the day Kiminaru was born another Uchiha has been born. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Kiminaru, because of his father's saiyan genes and how his step dad wanted Itachi to be a strong shinobi, he found a way to train without anyone knowing. Sasuke always watched him as he threw little punches and kicks. Sasuke laughed and cooed at all of these little attacks. To him they were funny but Kiminaru meant buisness. As years past Kiminaru now had even spikier hair and his saiyan genes activated his sharingan. He now saw each of his attacks more clearly. The more he trained the more his muscles shown. He stopped at age five, since he had a perfect body for a kid. Just a few muscles here and there. More like alot. Sasuke loved his familiy very much. But Itachi and the cheif had a lot of arguments. For two more years it was like that. Ever month or so Kiminaru trained. He did this to stay healthy and strong. Sasuke loved to be around him the most. Always checking on him. "Hey big brother," he said. Kiminaru looked down at Sasuke. "By two months I am." Both of then spent time together. They were like best friends living together. Then there was that fateful day. The day when the Uchiha Clan had been wiped out. Causing Sasuke to fill with hatred and rage.<p>

* * *

><p>One night Kiminaru had a dream where he stood on a ledge. Everywhere, Giant bug-monsters appeared from nowhere. As they crawled toward him he leaped, screaming for his life, and plummeted towards the hard cement ground. Seeing he was getting closer with no way out of this, he closed his eyesy and waited for death. Instead of cold darkness, he felt warmth all around him. He opened his eyes to see a face he hadn't seen in five years. The face of his dad's. His real father. Kiminaru noticed that his hair defied gravity and wasn't black, but instead was platinum blond.(Meaning he isn't at full power.) "Father? Is that really you?" He asked. Goku nodded. "What's up with the blond hair, dad?" Goku slowly turned his head, "Hopefully you become one." Kiminaru was confused. "Become what dad?" Goku looked at Kiminaru seriously, "Become a Super Saiyan!" The background began to fade. "Son, just learn to control your ki and chakara. Use your chakara for an example of ki." The dream completly faded as Kiminaru woke up. It was in the middle of the night so he wondered why. Then he came face fo face with his brother, Itachi. He saw the sword he carried. He held it as if he was ready to strike. Itachi didn't let the fact that Kiminaru is awake stop him. He swung at Kiminaru as he backflipped out of the way. "Itachi, what are you doing!?" He stood in a fighting stance seen by his father. The turtle style. Itachi lowered the sword to his side. "I will erradicate the Uchiha Clan. I've delt with everyone accept you and Sasuke." That made Kiminaru think. It angered him. He wanted to mercilessly beat Itachi into a bloody pulp, but what kind of brofher would he be then? But if somethings not done Sasuke will die. The shock that would be on his face before his life was taken. All the blood spilling from both of them. "I-I-I-Itachi!" Kiminaru yelled in pure rage. Such a short lived life. It's not nice to kill anyways. And killing your own family makes you nothing but filth. Killing your parents and brothers, other clan members as well. Kiminaru filled with rage. 5 years since Him and Sasuke where born and he attempts to kill them. "Itachi...! I won't let you!" Energy sparked up enveloping him. His hair flips up then drops back down. It repeats from black to platinum blond. Then orange colides with the now regularly blond spiked hair. His white aura surronding him change into a blue aura. Slowly changing to a yellow aura. The aura starts to spike and rapidly increases in size. Itachi couldn't help but be amazed at all this power. He surpassed the Great Third and Forth's power combined. It even exceeded... 'Impossible! He's stronger than the 9 tailed beast. My little brother has this much strentgh. How...?' This caused a great eathquake. The inhabitantas of Kohona felt it. Wondering what was happening. Everyone complain. The Third Hokage ignored it thinking it would end soon. Kiminaru woke up Sasuke who was now looking for the source of the noise. Kiminaru now, finish with the transformation, stopped and looked toward Itachi. Lightning sparked breifly around him. All the thunder and lightning(Which I forgot to mention.) stopped, ending all storms. That surprised the Third. He could sense it was from Uchiha residence. He then thought something was going on over there. Maybe experiments on the earth. Kiminaru looked straight at Itachi. "No one dies here. The only blood spilling will be yours." He "slowly" walks toward Itachi. After reaching him he uppercutted him in the chin. Quickly rising above Itachi and jammed his elbow into his stomach. Causing blood to come out of his mouth. Kiminaru grabbed Itachi's leg and twirled him around. Itachi could only scream in pain because how fast his brother elbowed him. Kiminaru let go after his 10th spin. Leaving Itachi in the ground. Sasuke saw everything since the elbow jab. Sasuke ran up to Kiminaru and smacked him. "Why'd you do that to our brother?!" Kiminaru looked down at Sasuke. "He wants to kill us." He then smirks, "I sursprised. He should be stronger." Sasuke looks toward Itachi who was making hand signs and aiming at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled on Kiminaru's gi. The same as Goku's with white shorts and on the shirt was the Uchiha Fan on the back of it. "Big Brother..." Kimimaru looked down again. "Hmm?" Sasuke had extream fear in his eyes. "Itachi..." Kiminara was confused then looked toward him. There he was standing doing familiar hand signs. "Oh no... His favorite justu." Itachi called out those words, "Fire Style: Enormous Fire Ball Justu!" As the fire ball headed towards them, Kiminaru pulled Sasuke behind him. He thought about chakara as energy. And his dad said that ki was like chakara. He decided to use the famous attack his father uses. In one of his dreams he learned the origin of it and what you need for it. He knew that Ki was this aura sprouting from him. He stood in a stance well know. One leg up front, the other in the back while both hands are cupped at his sides. The ball of fire was about ten feet away. Kiminari started, "Ka... Me...Ha...-" the orb started showing there growing bigger. Sasuke had not saw it asked, "What are you doing?" He started to cry thinking that this was the end of both of them. Kiminaru sensed Sasuke's sadness. "No. We won't die today Sasuke. I won't let this happen to you. I may die but you will go free!" His words made Sasuke feel even more worried. Kiminaru charge it up as much as he could. He tried to go even further, but to no avail. "Sasuke... Go!" At this Sasuke nodded and ran towards a forest. Kiminaru focus on Itachi. "Super...! Kamehameha!" He launched his attack at the ball of fire. The fire clashed with the powerful kamehameha wave. Even though he was pushing it back he wondered how a ball of flames can even hold up. Actually its not flames. Flames would be left a whole in it. They are still burning fast thus going through the flames. Itachi would not be defeated by him. He activated his sharingan and passed the ball of fire that was turning blue because of the kamehameha. When the blast hit the wall it left a gigantic hole there. Itachi charged at Kiminaru, hoping his mangekyou sharingan would help him. Kiminaru atempted to right hook him. Itachi barely saw the movements but his brain still knew what to do. Itachi kicked kiminaru from above him. Kiminaru was really impressed. It hurt a lot. I got worse every second he fought. Both of them were in a high speed clash. Kiminaru quickly blocked allowing him to counter attack. He cupped his hands together as he gathered some energy and shot Itachi in the face. He was blasted into the forest. Sasuke was scared half to death seeing Itachi. Kiminaru landed next to him. Itachi struggled to get up. His clothes now considered rags were extreamly torn. His body bled from every little cut. Kiminaru reverted during the battle but still had an ultimate effect on Itachi. Maybe its because Itachi's all worn out. Itachi stood up straight with his left eye scared badly and said, "This isn't over. And Sasuke... get stronger and fill yourself with hatred. You'll never defeat me." Sasuke began to cry. "I didn't even try to hurt you. Why brother... Why?" Itachi vanished after that. Kiminaru looked down at Sasuke. "Well now we have to move into the Hidden Leaf like every other ninja." Sasuke smiled at Kiminaru but mentally cried. He thought of his father. It hurt him, scared him, and worst of all, it made him feel vengeance. At that point he started to shake.<p>

"Let it all out, Sasuke. Don't hold back your tears. I know how you feel." Kiminaru coaxed Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't hold back anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So I revised this chapter and changed some things either because I didn't like it or it was stupid. Chapter 1 was at the top of my revising list because of the beginning. I'be been meaning to change that for some time now.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: After the fight

**This is that dumb part of the story where you say you don't own the story. Why? I don't know. You already know that the author doesn't own the show(s). But who knows, Akira Toriyama may come over to America and join FanFiction. I don't see the possibility but, I do not own the Dragon Ball Series. Neither do I own Naruto. The events of this story will go over Naruto with a little change to fit my OC in.**

* * *

><p>Kiminaru and Sasuke walked towards the Hidden Leaf. Kiminaru mostly drags his feet around, due to being tired from the fight. He was really excited. He had beat his brother who was way stronger than him. That extra strenght really helped. He look at Sasuke, whose face reminded him of the Uchiha Clan 'All of them... Father, Mother, all those who were nice to me...!' This angered Kiminaru deeply. His hair started to lift, but fell after he calmed down. That one little battle still left a lot of rage in his soul. He knew Itachi would come back someday. "Sasuke... It will be okay." Sasuke could only feel a little better. Sasuke looked up and smiled at his brother. "Big brother. You are way better than Itachi." Kiminaru smiled and lifted Sasuke onto his back. "Thanks for saying so. We weren't just a super clan. We are family, Sasuke." Sasuke brightened up. As much as he thought about their deceased clan. Their clan is gone. Itachi had made sure that every other clan member. If it weren't for Kiminaru, Sasuke would be dead. Resulting in him going to a higher level of strenght and power. "Kiminaru, thank you for protecting me back there. I really owe you." Kiminaru smiled. "No you don't. You are about the only one who checks up on me, and you care for all your family. I owed you a lot for doing that. Besides, you are my little brother." When they aproached the Leaf gates, sasuke started to doze off. "By two... months you are." Kiminaru looked back to see Sasuke sleeping peacfully. Kiminaru smiled and disappeared into the Hokage's Office. The Hokage was really surprised that a five year old genin is capabile of advance ninjustu. "Hmm. Kiminaru. Why are you here?" Kiminaru looked over at Sasuke then to the Third. "Sasuke and I need a place to stay." The Third look confused. "What happened at Uchiha residence?" Kiminaru looked down at the wooden floor. "Um... Sir. Itachi slaughtered everyone there." The Third felt pity for them. "How did you two survive. And judging by your clothes, it didn't go well." The Third pointed to Kiminaru's orange gi top, which had holes and rips all over. A few bruises too. "Well you see. I fought Itachi and well he wasn't that strong. These must have been hit by some of that fire ball he shot at me." He said while scratching the back of his head while smiling. "You survived his Enormous Fire Ball Justu!?" The third really was surprised. Kiminaru looked straight at him. "Oh more like push it back than survived..But yeah, I'm still here." The looked down at a stack of papers. He slid one off the top and began to fill out information. After that he took oit a small card. He wrote down more information and repeated on two other sheets. The Third looked up at Kiminaru. "Here are your room numbers. There apartments are over there." He pointed to a very large building far north-east. Kiminaru nodded and dispersed outside. As soon they reappeared infront of the building,.Kiminaru ran for the far away building. After five minutes of a sprint, he used full speed hoping to get there faster. It was still a long way to go. Kiminaru tried to push pass limits, but to no avail. Anyone outside saw him as a blur. Colors clashing together. Kiminaru, being only half saiyan, needs to catch his breath. 'I guess... that's it...' He quickly picked his head up. He was standing right in front of the very tall building. 'Whoa! I guess it's enough.' Kiminaru laughed at himself. He walked up the stairs of the artificial brick building.(Don't ask about it.) He search the whole entire building. He reached the last floor of the building. There was a really bright hall with the sound of angels vocalizing. Well that happenened in his head. And one really dark hall with that evil "Muhahaha" laugh. Only one door in that hall, while the other had three. Kiminaru really was scared. He looked down at his number. Room# 123. Sasuke's number was 124. Kiminaru was relieved by a little. He checked the dark hall first. Room number was 122. He was fully relieved. He has a room in the best lit hall. Mabye it was for great ninja. He felt sorry for whoever slept there in the dark hallway. He swung the door open to Sasuke's apartment. He gently lied Sasuke down on his bed. He looked down at him sleeping. Sasuke always slept peacefully. Kiminaru liked that. Any disturbance in Sasuke's peaceful life, he'd destroy it. Sasuke, the only Uchiha and the only one that should be considered a brother besides him. He peaked in once more, and he made his way to his room. He twist the handle, nearly breaking it in rage. He growled as he stepped inside. The only thing that came to mind was... Itachi. That so called "brother" attempted to kill him. Worst...he tried to kill Sasuke. Kiminaru's hair flickered from platinum blond back to pitch black. It rose as anger built inside him, locking into curves that go different directions but ending in the same place. His eyes glew bright yellow. As the color faded, his eyes begame emerald green. His muscles grew, making him slightly taller. The ground outside cracked while the insides paint cracked all over. His eyebrows became the same color as his hair. His hair and eyebrows platinum blond color darkened. It was now orange with a yellow glow to it. Except the eyebrows that were just dark yellow. Itachi flashed through his mind. <em>That's great, son! Now lets see if you can hold onto it!<em> Kiminaru thought he just heard his father and quickly calmed down. "Father is that you?" _Yeah its me.(See that I using Italics.) Uh... Are you calm or mad right now?_ Kiminaru was confused. "I was mad a second ago. I'm pretty calm now that I'm talking to you." Goku noticed the mirror behind him. _Hey son, look behind you._ Kiminaru quickly turns around. 'Whoa, a sudden speed boost!' When he finally had a chance, he looked at what his father was talking about. In the mirror was him. But different. "What's going on?" _Congraguation son, you have became a Super Saiyan._ "Super Saiyan. Is this an Uchiha Clan thing?" An Image of Goku giving a thumbs down while smiling appeared. "Goodbye son. Talk to ya later." Kiminaru wanted an explaination of Super Saiyan. "Dad what is it? Please tell me before you go." Goku looks down at him. "Think of Super Saiyan as a power up." In a bright flash, Goku transformed. "See. I can control it will like you can now. All you have do is power up to transform and power down to revert." Kiminaru looked up. "Okay father. Thank you." Goku starts to disappear. Kiminaru drops his energy and reverts. He smiled as he picked up the covers on his bed and laid down. He drops the cover on him and falls asleep. Dreaming about the wonderful day ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I need to know what team I should put Kiminaru on. Also I need to know who to pair him up with on the team for most missions. So I posted a poll on my profile. Help me out here. Especially you ultimatedbzfan because you are the first reviewer and follower. So I shall see you all later. Actually you will see my story. But anyways bye guys andor girls. The first poll is on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3:Awkward

**Hello everybody! I can't stay away from my precious story because of a stupid poll. Also the winning team is Team Seven. Which is Team Kakashi. Som****eone, whose name I forgot(It had to do with GogetaSSJ5 or something), said that he voted for Team 7 so Kiminaru can protect him better. I love that idea. I know, in this story Kiminaru has been really protective of Sauske, but I never thought of that. I was hoping to go with Naruto as his partner. But Sauske and Kiminaru would be better, don't ya think? Also I am into transformations so that might mean a lot of Super Saiyan. But I will try to keep that under control. And also, after awhile Kiminaru won't be enough for Sasuke. My tablet auto corrects to Sauske instead of the true spelling so if you notice that... its not my fault.**

* * *

><p>The next morning Kiminaru woke up as happy as a whole army could be. The night before was actually okay. Kiminaru was having a blast, mostly because he lived another day and gets to spend time with his brother, Sasuke.(At that moment my auto correct turned off. After awhile it fomes back on) He searched his refrigerator and cabnets and froze where he stood. '<em>Oh boy... Cereal. And nothin' good too.'<em> He tok out a box of bran flakes and growled when he saw no food or beverage in the refrigerator.

"All of the money I will need!" He just slammed the door in. His stomach growled alarming the whole neighbor hood. He glanced out the window waving everyone off.

"Its not enough but atleast I have something. Maybe one day I'll have more." He quickly ate his dry cereal. After his little meal he opened the door to Sasuke's room seeing that he already left. Kiminaru suddenly started feeling weird forces coming from everywhere. It all felt thick but light. Are these forces chakara eminating off of its weilder. It all seems strange. He has to ask someone about this later. An idea ran through his mind. He focused on his location and stood in running pose. He starts to disappear and reappeared behind the Ninja Academy building. He pushed himself from the corner of the building ready for practice. He walked in three minutes late. When he entered the building, Iruka looked up at him.

"Son Kiminaru Uchiha, hm. Looks like your late... With a new hairstyle and color..." Kiminaru was confused but he saw Sasuke stiking his hair up and looking at him. Kiminaru gasped when he noticed that he transformed and he hadn't reverted back to normal. How can he not feel the sudden boost in power and speed.

"Heh heh... I guess I do. heh heh..." Kiminaru walked normally over to his desk preparing for more lectures on techniques easy for him to do. It was put on his record he is able to do S-Rank mission his his age. He was able to move on to advanced justu which he put aside. Sasuke was passed onto intermediate justu and planned to use them when sparring with Kiminaru later. There was a certain blond haired boy who very jealous of both of them. Later in the playground while everyone but a certain three waited for their parents. Sasuke felt a great pain in his heart and left while Kiminaru just stared off into space. He now knows that the strange forces were the chakara of others and each person has their own flow of chakara. He remembers Sasuke because he cared about Sasuke a lot. He loved Sasuke. If Sasuke was killed, Itachi would not have escaped. He'd be killed faster than a fire is put out. He also recalls other energies because every single girl fawns over them like the cutest thing in the world. The energy signature next to him began to move away from him. Kiminaru caught him before him left the gate.

"Hey, you're Naruto Uzumaki right?" The blond turned towards him.

"Yeah, and you're the 'best academy student' Son Kiminaru Uchiha, right?" Kiminaru nodded.

"Naruto... I guess you don't have any parents either?" Naruto nodded and he let a tear roll down his cheek.

"I guess, but do you mean 'either'?" Kiminaru just lets his smile fade and his face became normal.

"My psychopath brother 'Itachi' had murdered the whole clan. Weren't for me, Sasuke would be dead." Naruto couldn't believe what he just said.

"Did you just say that if you weren't there, Sasuke would be dead?!(Kiminaru nodded) Itachi is a top rank ninja that's rises above Hokage level. Are you saying you beat him.(Another nod from Kiminaru) How did you beat him?" Kiminaru looked at him wondering.

"Naruto... Do you promise not to tell anyone about the info I am about to give you." Naruto smile and shook his head.

"Okay. Naruto, do you see that my hair flared up and it, my eyebrows, and pupils color have changed." Naruto looked at all that Kiminaru listed and nodded.

"Yeah I do." Kiminaru looked straight into Naruto's eyes so hard that if looks could kill, naruto would be dead already.

"This is all a transformation, and most transformation are a power up." He let his aura show as the wind picked up some speed. His aura spiked and he let it all go. One streak of lightning aura sparked before he dropped the Super Saiyan form. His hair returned to the double raven hairstyle. They both wonder what that spark was but dropped the subject. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Wow, that was so cool. Thanks for showing me that.(Kiminaru made a gesture meaning "Its nothing") Hey do you wont to be friends." Kiminaru smiled and nodded.

They both said at the same time, "You're my first friend." After that Naruto wasn't feeling bad about being alone. Naruto almost ran off but turned back to face Kiminaru.

"Hey, Kiminaru. What apartment are you?" Kiminaru reviewed two numbers.

"Um... I'm #122." Naruto smiled.

"Well I'm that dark hallway next to ya, okay." Kiminaru instantly felt pity for him. It must feel really bad. Kiminaru waved goodbye and burst into the sky, heading towards the apartments. He stops to focus on the apartment room. He took off flying and dissapered.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Bad chapter it really did suck and I am sorry but you think I'm going to erase one thousand, something words on TABLET! No I won't. On tablet you have to hold it down for a long time then it freezes for awhile. That sucks. Also yeah I just give away his secret to Naruto on the third so sue me. I don't care as long as I made a chapter remember what I said about being apart from it. So yeah also I am an SSJ2 fanatic so prepare I can't controll my self.<strong>

**Also I'm spliting things up in paragraphs. See you guys later. Well you see my story, still!**


	4. Team 7 meeting

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have lost my tablet and the Internet on my computer stopper working. Now I'm updating on a friends IPad. So now we begin**

* * *

><p>Kiminaru woke up feeling pretty great about himself. He had a pretty small breakfast consisting of eggs, ramen, nuggets, fries, pancakes, and a lot of other foods. He sometimes wondered why he ate so much and very often. Though it does not matter, as long as does not starve. He and Naruto were currently celebrating for Naruto fails and suddenly passes his test. "Today's the day we get to work on the same team with this Kakashi guy." Naruto says on his 5th bowl of ramen.(BTW I decided to change things so Kiminaru never masters super saiyan the day before.) On their way to their Sensei's meeting room Naruto decided to prank him. Naruto gathered an eraser from the room and set it up where it would fall if the door opens. "Naruto, you know how much trouble you'll get in!" The owner of this annoying voice is Sakura Haruno. Sasuke kept his stoic look on his face, not caring. "Shut... up" Kiminaru said annoyed. It wasn't her, it was her high pitched voice that made him want to blast her out of the atmosphere. A few minutes of silence wwnt by until it was broken by the click of the door. 'Well Naruto is screwed' thought the pink haired kunoichi. A greyish-silvery haired man came in and the felt part of the eraser tapped his head, spraying him with dust and powder. Naruto was on the floor laughing. Kakashi picked Naruto by the hair and threw him across the room. A few more minutes of silence...<p>

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, and you all are, you likes, dislikes, and dreams." Naruto was the first to speak up. "My names Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and basically anything. My dislikes are bad ramen and that Sasuke-Bastard over there. My dream is to be know as Hokage of this village." Sakura was next.

"My names Sakura Haruno. I like... never mind about that. My dislikes is my rival Imo Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki.(Naruto face faulted) And my dream is... never mind about that..." Sasuke was next.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes and dislike almost everything.(Sakura face faulted) I don't have a dream but what I do have is determination. I am determined to kill my brother Itachi Uchiha. I can what my other brother so go on ahead Kiminaru." "My name is Son Kiminaru Uchiha. Where the "son" part of my name came from I have no idea. My father died the day I was born so my mother got togther with the chief of the , Sasuke and mines brother... I too swear to kill him.(his aura began to flare before he calmed down.) My likes are everything and anybody. My dislikes Itachi Uchiha. My dream is for the world never to go to war again."

Kakashi listen closely to try and understand how he felt. "You know your not ninja yet."

Everyone minus Kakashi thought the same thing. What! We passed the exam!

Apparently they were thinking out loud. "Sure but that was just to make sure you knew how to use chakara. Meet me tomorrow at the training field at 6am and I wouldn't eat any breakfast if I were you."

* * *

><p>The next day at the training field Kiminaru was in Super Saiyan form beating the crap out of Kakashi.<p>

* * *

><p>Back with another chapter. Sorry for not updating before. My computer just now started working but to slow to to anything except play games. So for all of you that want to know what I'm using is my phone. Download FireFox and it will work. Flashback chapter of why Kiminaru is in SSJ form.<p> 


	5. Authors Note

Just know that I not quiting this story. There are two reasons for me not updating I'm either writing a chapter now or writing a chapter for my other story.(**Yes this note is for both stories.) And hate if you guys want. I take constructive criticism. Other than than that and good comments, completely ignored.  
><strong>


	6. The four ninja

**Well hello readers. I made an old version of this chapter that not very many liked and as soon as I posted it I knew it was a failure chapter. So please try to enjoy this new one and let me explain something. Kiminaru is a fighter who at first always relies on his transformation. Later on, like Sasuke but much earlier, he will seek power and strength but not to harm people, but to help himself rely on only himself and be able to help his friends. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Play R*O*C*K*S* [STARS INCLUDED]<br>**

The only Four-man Squad were standing outside the gates of a field waiting for the famously late Kakashi. "He's late but he gets to teach us. Are you serious?" Naruto started.

"Yes actually" said the voice of someone no one knew was present. Holding one of his books in one hand and gesturing towards the training field with the other, they all went in.

"So this the training field. I like it" Naruto said.

Kakashi began explaining the training which was some bell excercise were you have to take the bell from him.[POV CHANGE] Time for a strategy. Lets see won't go super- huh[POV CHANGE]

"Ha! Easy!" shouted Naruto as he steped on Sasuke's head for momentum and pushed off." Hey\,what the hell?!" shouted Kiminaru and Sasuke. Sasuke then charged into the fight.

"Sasuke! Naruto! ...Sakura too. Shouldn't we make some plan or strategy... Oh well here I come!" He ran in to a random direction that WAS a clear grassy field. Now everything is changing like it would when first cross over through a portal. Everthing, the background and foreground just drop and morph into a forest filled with ominous trees. But if you seen, or know about you brother, flesh and freaking blood, killed you clan including your parents and tried to kill you, whats scarier people? I mean seriously. "This might mean something." Instantly he got into his fighting stance he made up. His right leg stretched out front but bended. He had one hand upward left from his head and the right arm crossed over where his heart is. That was his stance. He hadn't named it yet.

* * *

><p>Naruto was right on top of Kakashi. Almost literally. Kakashi was standing under a tree reading the "Makeout Paradise" Series and Naruto on that exact tree's branch. After Naruto was almost ready to strike Kakashi pinned a bell to the tree and strolled towards a forest Naruto was sure Sasuke had gone to. Naruto quickly hopped down.<p>

"Yes! I'll get the first bell! YAHOO!-Huh?" Naruto could hear wires moving at a fast pace and then he looked down. "Uh-Oh." he saw the trap that boats have to capture many fish.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was strolling through the forest like its a day at the park. Until he was hit, actually hit with a barrage of kunai knives. "SASUKE!" Sakura woke many villages and forest animals with her scream.<p>

"Tch. Sakura... this... is... nothing really... Urk." Sakura was now clinging onto Sasuke and crying, more like bawling on his crimson shirt. "SASUKE!"

* * *

><p>The real Sasuke was strolling through the dense part of the forest. "I wonder what happened to Kiminaru and that loser,Naruto."<p>

"Hello Sasuke." came Kakashi's voice. Sasuke quickly took out his kunai and engaged Kakashi with it. Kakashi dodge every strike. One to his thigh, one to his shoulder, but finally, a gash on his throat was left. Sasuke was now panicking as he had now comitted 'murder'. Then Kakashi disappeared. "What the-" Sasuke started

Kakashi then reappeared from the bushes. "I'm surprised that you were able to manage a hit on my clone, especially the neck." Kakashi now was in front of Sasuke and they started with Kakashi elbowing Sasuke and Sasuke's retaliation being an elbow, backhand, and an upward kick to the chin. Then they took out kunai knives and charged at each other.

* * *

><p>Sakura let go of 'Sasuke's' body. "Do you really think I'm stupid,Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura saidasked what looks like no one. "I know this is just a genjustu.(She held up a bell) Also, while you were paying attention to me crying over the genjustu, I took one of these." She could hear a very clearly audible sigh. The stabbed Sasuke disappeared. "Looks like I passed!"

* * *

><p>Naruto swayed side to side tied to the tree branch. "This is so not fair. My best friend and everyone else might have already gotten the bells already." Naruto said angrily and squirming all around in the trap didn't help. Damn that Kakashi and his pump chakara into his muscles and shoved them against the ropes, all to no avail. "Why won't this work?! GAH!" Oh wait...<p>

Naruto shook his hand around and finally found his kunai. "YES!" (Kakashi secret setup another trap during Naruto's celebration.) Naruto sliced the middle rope near his ankle(not the middle rope, the one in the middle near his ankle. I'm not stupid.)"Come on..." He slice two more. "A few more..." He freed his hands and cut his legs free. "Yes!(somethings wrong/weird face) huh?" A surprise trap activated as soon as he hit ground.

"Not again!"

* * *

><p>Kiminaru was walking through the forest as it bounced and changed color. It spun around like a top(its not hard to remember, a toy that spins fast. toy?)making his stomach churn. "Am I... all right..." The forest fell fast like running paint and became a white area. He stopped holding his stomach and got into his fighting stance. A shadowy figure flashed by. "I dare you to come out again." Kiminaru said. He activated his sharingan so he'll be able to see the attacker. He could now see Kakashi come at him kunai in hand. "Sidestep" Kiminaru said. He did exactly what he said. "To slow, Ka-ka-shi! Your shadow blur technique <strong>(AN I know I've done this too much in this chapter but I have to ask, was that Kawarmi or something?)** is nothing against my sharingan!" He quickly covered his mouth. He just exposed how he could see his identity and his technique. Well it didn't matter-

"Sharingan!" came Kakashi's far away voice but it was still there.

"[Somethings wrong/weird face] How?"

Kakashi dashed with new speed-

"Stooooop!"

What?

"I understand Kakashi has sharingan but how does it give you speed?

Okay listen, and its true. Since you see everything in slow motion during sharingan you become faster than what you see. Or time rather. Don't know if I explained right.

This concludes our Naruto Moments.

Kakashi dashed with new speed at the kid. To Kiminaru he looked like he was on a regular lap around a fairly large track. Kiminaru was somehow faster and frightened Kakashi with his speed. When ten yards apart Kiminaru raised his fist for an attack. Kakashi made handsigns which summoned mud on the ground which he dug his feet in. He stumbled and fell over. Kiminaru ran over Kakashi with his fist out in the air.

"Come on!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Kakashi were face to face, blade to blade in this clash. Seconds felt like minutes, the minutes passing feeling like hours. Due to the amount of time of struggling against one another, Kakashi finally dropped his kunai, allowing Sasuke's chance to strike. Kakashi noticed if he had been too slow that he would get cut so very quickly he shadow jumped backwards. Sasuke, after missing, mimicked his movements.<p>

"*Pant*I didn't expect *pant* you to *pant* bee that good." Kakashi breathed.

"Bet you didn't expect this either!"

**FIRE STYLE:FIRE BALL JUSTU  
><strong>

**' **What he shouldn't be able to use fire style! It takes too much chakara!

The medium-sized fire ball came closer to Kakashi. It began to speed.'Oh no!' The fire ball enveloped Kakashi. The flames began to spread out wildly on his figure like an aura. In a while the Kakashi flame(**...)** began to clear with no sign of Kakashi any where. All that was left was a silver bell. Sasuke smirked.  
>"Easy!"<p>

* * *

><p>"REALLY! YOU FALL ON THE FLOOR TO DODGE MY ATTACK!"<p>

Kakashi shrugged. "So, no need go into a rage about it." At that Kiminaru sighed.

"Yeah, that's true but YOU attacked me not the other way around. If anything I should be dodging more and you should keep higher defense. Take Itachi for example."

"Kid, this grudge you hold against Itachi has to-" Kakashi started to whisper. Kakashi knew about the Uchiha massacre that took place years ago and he decided that since anger messes with your skills, he'll use it to his 'advantage'.

"You're talking about Itachi Uchiha? He became the hero of our village after the massacre of those many Uchiha."

Kakashi doubled over. He couldn't see because the sharp pain just appeared so suddenly it made his eyes bolt together. He could have sworn he heard a strange sound. Like wind or chirping. What he felt was just impossible. Kiminaru had somehow moved from his spot, directly where he is. When he finally got his eyes open, he saw an elbow deep in his stomach region. At sudden realisation, Kakashi coughed up blood.

"You cruel monsters. How is a murder, some one who brought mass destruction to my home, a hero!?". Kiminaru wrenched his elbow, causing more blood from Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting cross legged having a mini celebration. Something began nagging at the back of his head. '<em>That power spike. What's he doing now!'<em> Sasuke not knowing the direction of the genjustu forest ran into some random direction.

* * *

><p>Naruto was hanging and when suddenly he felt an enormous amount of energy. '<em>WHOA THAT IS HUGE'<em> Naruto began to struggle more and the ropes actually slipped! Naruto landed on both feet. ... Really.

* * *

><p>Sakura in her little spot, covered by a tree, thinking about something.<p>

"I hope the enemy ninja don't do what Kakashi-Sensei did. I want to fight, to help. Just because I'm a girl-"

That energy! What is it? Better check it out.

* * *

><p><strong>CLANK CLANK SNAP! CRASH!<strong>

Standing over a now earth-embedded Kakashi, a kid who had cuts starting from hismmiddle finger to his upper arm The top of it of course. Blood oozing from the cuts, some deep enough to scar. As for the noises. That's what happened. Kiminaru, having no weapon, had to block with his arms. A gash on his face too.

"Damn it, its like he's invincible. He unscathed." Kiminaru muttered. Kakashi somehow managed to get his arms free and pushes himself to the surface "Lucky. He can still move his arms easily."

When Kakashi was standing upright Kiminaru charged at him, yelling a warriors battle cry. His wounds healed but it was only a while ago. He tried to right hook Kakashi, but Kakashi was to fast, and due to swinging to far and hard Kiminaru crouched down and held his arm in extreme pain. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was blood. Blood on his clothes and blood and his other hand.

"Shhhi-" couldn't finish. Kakashi was right behind him and he had a plan. He backhanded Kiminaru and he planned to retaliate but, "My arm! Why can't I- Don't tell me I dislocated it. I don't have the time."

'Since he already threw his arm out, I made him fall hard and roll on it making him dislocate it.'

"You know, how did Itachi lose to you." As soon as he finish, he felt tapping on his stomach and then his chest.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM!" Kiminaru drew one of the free legs back far. Kakashi's eyes widened. Kiminaru thrust his leg forward, kicking Kakashi in the chin sending straight into the air, with himself quickly following behind.

Kiminaru balled his fingers into a fist. "I'll make sure this is the last thing you feel! For a LONG time!" He gathered chakara in to his fist, ready to deliver the fastest, final blow. His fist began to swim in a spiral of chakara.

_Use chakara as an example of ki!_

_'Huh?!'  
><em>

**BOOM**

Kiminaru, twitching, fighting to keep living. He almost killed himself. When he heard that voice, instead of chakara, he believes it was ki. With himself landing face first then on his body he somehow found the strength to flip over. "H-How? I can't do whatever this ki is. What just happened." Kakashi,who had gotten up a while ago, heard this.

'_Ki? I've heard about that. I believe its like chakara only more dangerous to use if the user hadn't trained in the subject. So what he just did took out almost half his life'  
><em> Kakashi thought.

"I don't feel so well. In fact I feel tired." Kiminaru said.

"Seriously you almost killed yourself. Idiot. How could Ita-" suddenly Kiminaru got up in a flash.

"I've had... enough of... this..." pauses half because of anger and half because of exhaustion. Kakashi noticed this.

'_What's going to happen now?_' Kakashi became shocked when he saw multiple streaks of lightning, rapidly going around Kiminaru. '_What the hell is this?!_'

Kiminaru had his arms crossed like an X on his chest. The lightning increased. In a sudden motion, he let his arms drop to the side, the lightning exploded. Kiminaru let out more of a howl than a scream. Through the lightning's already smoky explosion, a bright flash of gold could be seen in the sky.

When all of the dust and smoke cleared, Kakashi didn't see Kiminaru. At least he didn't think it was. "Hello... Kakashi." It was his voice.

"Awesome!"

"Is that seriously him?"

Anyone could have SEEN question mark over Kakashi and Kiminaru's heads. Inch by inch their heads turned.

Naruto

Sakura

"Sorry I'm late!"

Sasuke joined in.

Sasuke took one look at Kiminaru's state(Transformed and bodily)  
>and was raging. "What have you done to him! I'm going to beat you so bad you'll wish I'd kill you-"<p>

"No need. What are you guys doing here."

"I/We want to help!"

Kiminaru powered up which sent dust and strong winds intheir direction.

"Sorry but, like I said. No need to help me I got this. Besides this isn't enemy ninja, SASUKE." drawing out his name so he knew what he was talking about. Sasuke almost felt ashamed for his threat.

"Now if you excuse me." Kiminaru bent over to dodge a flying punch and as Kakashi was over head he use his leg to kick Kakashi in the stomach, making him fly over to some other location.

"I'm so glad this guy is on our side." Sakura said.

Naruto had stars in his eyes. 'Someone else who isn't normal. I'm not the only one.' Kakashi came back with a kunai in his hand.

'That's it I'm joining!' the newcomers thought.

Kiminaru stood calmly. Kakashi was aiming for his heart he saw, but why would the trainer try to deliver the final attack. Kakashi came closer and finally stopped, kunai inches away from his shirt.

"Knew it." Kakashi couldn't help but close his eyes when he felt a fist strike to his stomach, then another and then he was kicked in the chin. He no longer felt ground so that meant he was in air. Finally he was able to open his eyes, they widened. Sasuke bounced off of Kiminaru allowing him to kick Kakashi in the face, punch him in the stomach, and when he was under Kakashi, slammed his leg into his back sending Kakashi higher. finally its over. Wait, Naruto just bounced off Kiminaru onto Sasuke's head. Oh no. He bounced off Sasuke. He summoned shadow clones! They all contributed into beating Kakashi. It didn't matter where. The real Naruto slammed his leg into Kakashi's back sending him higher. Suddenly Sakura appears! She elbows his stomach, sending him down slowly. Kiminaru appears in a flash with a fist full and covered with spiraling chakara.

"Let's continue from where we left off!" He slammed it in to his face causing blood and him to spiral out of control. Kiminaru wrapped his arm around the waist of the still falling Sakura and gently landed. When he put he down a crash was heard.

"That should do it." Kiminaru said before reverting. He was on his hands and knees in less than a second.

"Hey, um/Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kakashi soon got up after that.

"You four are dead meat! Do you know what you have done?" Naruto was shaking with fear. "You passed." Question marks. "Teamwork was what this test was about, and what I saw was teamwork."

"So you were going to keep us from passing, Mr. 'No need'." Naruto said to Kiminaru.

"Secret objective!" Kiminaru replied. "Also I have one more thing to say. Take me and Kakashi to the hospital." Both Kiminaru and Kakashi fell over and crashed in to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys sorry for not updating for a long time, but that will happen a lot. Especially because I somehow know what happens all the way to the Sasuke Retreval ark, but only watched Season 1. So yeah. Probably because I played the games. Anyways this chapter is almost 3k long! When I'm done it might be 3k. Now, about what I said at the top, Kiminaru will want to train harder to be strong enough without super saiyan after Haku, spoiler alert, a lot of transformations in there. Now I'm putting a poll up on my profile(I'm a loser, yeah I know) for how he will learn ki. How can the son of Goku carry out his legacy if he doesn't know ki?!<strong>


	7. Up for Adoption(Please Read)

**Warning: Last chapter of fanfic**

**This fanfiction is now up for adoption. I know there are a lot of people who would like to rub how much better they are than me in my face, so go ahead and do so. I just can't keep up with this story, although I've grown attached to the name Kiminaru. My Minecraft name is Kiminaru19 for example, but back on topic. I'm moving to a new account on which I am going to take time on. If I make my account's name similar to Son-Uchiha's Descendant thaen you may notice me. I'm glad I had any favorites or follows at you all for even reading this, and goodbye.**

**PS: Kiminaru may be used although I doubt he will be. Just PM me to ask permission for usage of him.**

**PPS: My new account is XxChildxofxLegendxX.**


End file.
